THE TALE OF DEMIAS
by Dragonmaster Demias
Summary: This is the story of the Prince of the Wolves, Demias of Wolfentide, Molagarom. It starts as he is exiled from his homelands on account of his rage.


CHAPTER ONE : Prologue to an insane rage  
  
This story starts in the Kingdom of Wolfentide, in a country west of Tameriel. The Prince of the ruling nation of this country has been exiled. Why, you ask? Because he's a freaking pyro! He burned down half the nation because he lost a measly bet with some chick in a bar. You see, there's this thing about Demias. He doesn't get angry very easily, but when he does you won't want to be there. Anyways, he made a bet with this chick; who could finish their drink faster. And for some odd reason, he lost. He must have just been having a bad day, but well, he snapped. A few minutes later, all that was around him for about 15 miles was torched ground. "Holy sh.... Oh man, I am going to get in so much trouble... Ah, oh well." Demias started the long walk back to the Royal castle.  
Along the way, a group of Royal Knights approached him as he was pacing down the road. The lead knight stopped directly in his path. Demias looked up, fire in his eyes, "What......do......you......want?" He said through clenched teeth. "Prince Demias of Wolfentide, by decree of his majesty, the king of Wolfentide; you are hereby outcast from the royal bloodlines and this country." Demias just looked even angrier. "I hope for your sake, you have a good reason for telling me this. Now if you don't, then just leave me now. If you do, well then, tell me." His hand closed around the hilt of his sword, ready to fight. "Please my prince, spare us. We are but messengers for the king." the knight said, frightened. "Please, don't kill..." The knight's head fell to the ground. "Wrong answer, fool." Demias replied as he stepped across the fallen knight's corpse. "Now, do any of you have anything to say or were you just leaving?" The next knight in command stepped forward. "We are to place you under arrest. We are to then escort you to the docks of Crondius. We are to..." "You just don't get it, do you? I am leaving, but you just keep getting in my way." He said as he pulled his sword from the chest of the man.  
The other two remaining knights turned and fled, or at least they tried to. The smoking carcasses of those two Knights fell to the ground. And Demias resumed his walk. He entered a deep crevasse between two mountains just before nightfall. It got dark. Fast. Demias started throwing fireballs at any nearby bushes he saw, just so that he could see where he was walking. Then he saw them, but it was too late. The Royal Archers had been deployed and no doubt had Ice-enchanted arrows. "Surrender, or we shall smite you, you filthy worm." Not the best way to ask him to come quietly. But, it was enough to make him go over the edge. Demias went Rage, again.  
When he awoke his hands and feet were bound. He had a throbbing pain in the back of his neck, it was damp and he couldn't get the smell of salt-water out of his nostrils. Realizing where he was, Demias knew it was pointless to struggle. But he couldn't rest comfortably while tied up, so he burned through the heavy iron shackles with his everlasting elemental powers he that he had for as long as he could remember. Then he went to sleep, not knowing where he would wake up.  
When Demias awoke, he was still locked up in the ships belly. "Geez, how long have I been down here?" He asked himself. He didn't think it would take that long to get to the docks of Crondius, but why was he still on the ship? He was going to investigate for himself. Demias melted away the lock and clasp of the sturdy wooden door. He kicked through it and realized that he didn't have Molag Po, his legendary broadsword that was enchanted with the undying soul of a fire dragon. He did however, still have his blood red, Royal armor; but it was hidden under a cloak. That was a good thing but now he was just mad that he didn't have his sword. He stormed through the door way and into the main hold of the ship. There were guards wearing a foreign armor. They all stood and unsheathed their swords. "What are you doing, fetcher?" One of the guards said. "How did he get free of those bonds? Weren't they made of iron?" Asked another. "Apparently, he is the former prince of some country in the west called Wolfentide. He's supposed to have some kind of dark powers or something like that." The lead guard replied. "Apparently?" Demias took a step forward. "Apparently? A former prince? Dark powers? Do you really want to know who I am? And what, in the name of all things normal is a fetcher?"  
Demias's eyes burned menacingly, glaring at the men. "And where, is my sword?" "Well for one thing 'fetcher' is an insult. What are you, a fool?" The closest guard said. Demias grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a stack of crates. "And yes, you are a former prince. That means you're not one anymore. You have been outcast from your own country. You must be one foolish criminal to be exiled." The guard laughed. The others joined him. Demias walked over to the guard in the pile of crates and grabbed his sword. He held it in front of him and his eyes started to glow. The air around him started to get wavy, like when looking through a fire. Demias's Eyes glowed brighter and brighter. There was a hot red flash of not light, but pure energy. Flames erupted from the hilt of the sword, flowing around it, licking the air. The guards stood in awe of the power this man had. Demias turned to the others. "Well." He said. "Now you'll get to see why I've been exiled. Fetcher." The guards all raced forwards to meet him, this would not take long.  
Demias twirled the flaming sword and thrusted it through the nearest guards head. "N'wah! Swit! Fetcher!" They called. Demias spun around and parried with two of the guards. He out-did the first one and shoved the sword down through the guard's chest, and then he twisted it and ripped it out. The man screamed in agony. Demias threw the sword at one of the remaining guards and it struck him in the stomach. The magical fire incinerated him in a few mere seconds. The last guard dropped his sword as Demias stepped in front of him. "Where is it? Tell me and I may spare you, fool." He said to the man. Cowering, he turned and led Demias up to the main deck, and into the captain's cabin. The captain looked up from his sea- charts. "Whats going on here? Soldier, what are you doing? Get out of here at once and return this prisoner to the..." He was stopped short by a pillar of fire that came from Demias's hand. It blew him through the wall behind him and the smoldering corpse could be seen sinking in the water. There was a chest by the foot of a bed; Demias kicked it open and withdrew Molag Po and its sheath. He strapped them back onto his belt and turned to the guard. "As I said before. You helped me, so I will spare your life. But there is a condition. You must take me to wherever we are supposed to be going and drop me off there like I know you're supposed to. Then I don't care what you do, as long as you tell no one of me or what I can do." Demias explained. The guard nodded. "Yes, Prince." Demias looked at him. "Oh, and one more thing; if I do find out that you have done anything I just told you not to - and I will - I will hunt you down and destroy you and everything that you hold dear. You will be the last to go after you see them all perish." Demias started to walk towards the door. "Come on, slave. We have work to do.  
"The guard-slave came and alerted Demias in his new captain's cabin."Uh, master? Our destination has appeared on the horizon. We should appear there by nightfall." He says. "Very well, Alert me when we are about to dock." Demias replied. "Now leave me." The guard left and Demias continued to polish Molag Po and when he was done that, he started on his armor. He didn't care if he was going to be showing it off or not. He just enjoyed polishing his gear because when he did things like this, they usually calmed him down. And right now he needed it.  
He had figured out why he was being sent to Vvardenfell, a province of Tameriel. His so called 'father' and the emperor of Tameriel, Uriel Septim, had made some kind of arrangement for Demias to be sent here. Most likely they were hoping he would come here and go nuts on somebody and get killed or something. But why would the king cast him out of Wolfentide so easily? How could they just kick the only heir to the throne of Wolfentide; especially when the king was so sick? Demias has suspected for some time that he wasn't the heir to the throne; because the king had been sick for some time. But his sickness had not been natural. Demias suspected the ruler of a bordering country called Irifeill. The ruler was an evil wizard who let trolls and monsters roam freely around his lands. This rulers name is Hephsat Novius and he had tried to take over both Wolfentide and Crondius; but had failed tremendously, unable to fight both the undying flames wills of the Wolfentide armies and the never ending wave of horseback spearmen. Anyways, Demias figured that Novius had poisoned the king's mind in order to take over Wolfentide. And if they were in league with each other, than this Emperor Septim must be evil too. He would be the first target, since this was his country. Demias would just have to figure out a way to lure him here. 


End file.
